oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Caelum Jovian
|image1=File:CaelumJovian.png |caption1=Current Reference |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Ratchet & Clank'' |creator=User:Datholmzie |full_name=Caelum Jovian |alias(es)=None |species=Lombax |age=43 |gender=Male ♂ |height=6'1" |weight=160 lbs. |residence = Lombax Dimension|birthplace = Planet Fastoon}} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie, also known as AlyssaFoxah. resides in the ''Ratchet and Clank universe. Caelum is a lombax who is the biological father of Eryn Kuiper, a lombax/scav hybrid. Shortly after entering the relationship that lead to his daughter's conception, his species was pulled into war against Percival Tachyon; a cragmite that aimed to end the existence of the lombaxes. Caelum provided defensive assistance during the war in order to protect the other civilians, but eventually fled to the Lombax Dimension after he learned of the death of his sister - continuing to live in ignorance of his daughter's existence. Caelum is a lombax born on Planet Fastoon. He always took an interest in mechanical engineering, often travelling all over the Polaris Galaxy in search of spare parts and unique inventions from other civilizations. He found himself frequenting planets such as Torren IV and Lumos, looking to trade with vullards. He eventually even got a job working as a mechanic within The Hollow in the Molonoth Fields, as well as working briefly at several different ship depots out in the open sectors of the Polaris Galaxy. As a teenager, he met a scav named Patera Kuiper while visiting Planet Lumos for his regular rounds of trading. She caught his eye when they both had stopped at the same shop. Patera was merely visiting a friend who worked there, meanwhile Caelum found himself love-struck. After a clumsy introduction, he knew he wanted to be with her. He intentionally visited the same shop several times with hopes of spotting her there once again. Eventually, the vullards convinced Patera to give him a chance, thus beginning their secret romance. Caelum was overjoyed to be with her, but was unaware that she was already engaged to a scav named Baryon Bolide. When Percival Tachyon began his siege against the lombaxes, Caelum was in his shop on Fastoon. Due to his lack of combat experience, he spent his time working on the defensive side of the war by building shelters and simple power sources for the other civilians like him. Over time, he learned about the death of his sister, Umbra Jovian, who had been fighting alongside the Praetorian Guard Defense Force. Stricken with grief of this news, Caelum and his remaining family reluctantly fled to the Lombax Dimension along with many other lombaxes once the Dimensionator was officially prepared by General Kaden. After the lombax civilization began rebuilding, he reopened his shop in the new dimension. As the years passed, he tried to move on and find new love. Eventually, he married a lombax named Ezra and started a family, unbeknownst to the fact that he'd left behind a daughter in the Polaris Galaxy with his previous lover, Patera. Caelum is a lombax with golden fur with dark brown stripes. The stripes on his ears and biceps bend as they taper off in sets of three. He also has stripes tapering from the corners of his eyes, on his chin in the shape of a goatee, on the tips of his ears, and in four rings around his tail. He has a plump nose and bushy eyebrows, along with orange/golden eyes. He styles the longer hair on his scalp into a faux hawk. He stands flat on his feet with three toes on each foot and five fingers on each hand. His tail barely brushes the ground and has a light tuft at the tip. He wears a light blue, skin-tight, leather shirt with short sleeves with red accents on the seems of the sleeves and collar, as well as red lapels. His elbow-length gloves and shin-high boots both match his shirt in color, material, and style. He has dark blue sleeves on his forearms underneath his gloves, which match dark blue straps around his wrists and soles of his shoes. Caelum wears tan harem pants with light brown knee pads and dark blue pockets with red accents. The pants are held up by a brown belt at his hips and a blue belt at his rib cage held up by brown suspenders, each belt with silver accents. The upper belt has a silver buckle with a red V-shaped emblem that matches the emblems on the heels of his boots. Regarding his professional skill set, Caelum prefers to work alone and tends to lack confidence in his abilities. Despite the innovative nature of his designs, he is reluctant to guarantee that any of his work will function properly, which often leads to undervaluing and under-pricing the products he creates and sells. His lack of confidence carries over into his personal life, giving him a tendency to ramble and often behave clumsily. This is particularly true when speaking to a newfound romantic interest, though he remains persistent in his endeavors to gain their attention and affection. *'Mechanical Engineering:' Caelum is skilled at dealing with the design, construction, maintenance, and use of varying machines. **'Ship Mechanic:' Due to having inherited his grandfather's shop, Caelum uses his engineering skills to repair internal damage to ships and vehicles. **'Gunsmith:' Though not his preference, when necessary, Caelum is capable of doing minor internal repairs and modifications to guns and other firepower. *'Eryn Kuiper (♀)': Daughter with Patera (Lombax/Scav) *'Patera Kuiper (♀'): Previous lover (Scav) *'Ezra Coma (♀):' Wife (Lombax) *'Amiea Jovian (♀):' Daughter with Ezra (Lombax) *'Umbra Jovian (♀): '''Older sister (Lombax) *'Kelvin Jovian (♂): Grandfather (Lombax) *'''William Parallax (♂): Friend / Neighbor (Lombax) *'Cragmites' *'Emperor Percival Tachyon (♂): '''Lombax slayer (Cragmite) *'Drophyds''' *Caelum's ideal voice actor is Troy Baker. *During Tachyon's siege against the lombaxes, Caelum helped construct shelters for other civilians and built portable engines to supply small amounts of power. *As a child, he was taught about mechanical engineering by his grandfather, which he then continued to study into early adulthood and onward. He carried on to inherit his grandfather's shop after he'd passed away. *Most of Caelum's family survived Tachyon's attack and were able to escape to the Lombax Dimension, but his sister, Umbra Jovian, died in battle while fighting in the Lombax Praetorian Guard. *Caelum feels guilty for leaving Patera without saying goodbye for several years after fleeing from their home dimension. Despite this, he chose to move on with his life and tried to put her in the back of his mind. *Caelum keeps his house well-lit at all times and hates to be in the dark, even when he sleeps. *As a young teenager, Caelum got a job working in The Hollow in the Molonoth Fields of Torren IV, as well as several jobs at the depots scattered around the many sectors of the Polaris Galaxy. CaelumJovian.png|Caelum Jovian's current reference Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:Lombaxes Category:Non-human mammals Category:Parents Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Male characters Category:Felines Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Mechanics Category:Married characters Category:Feliforms Category:Merchants